


Q&A

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, is there a reason why you’re breaking and entering on private ShinRa property?” Rufus quirked an eyebrow, the rim of the glass perched on his lower lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A

The balcony door cracked slowly open, the tiled moonlight shifting and distorting on the floor. As the opening got wider, a shadowed figure slipped quickly through the threshold, stopping just aside the silver moonlight. Gently, the breeze fluttered the shear white drapes, drifting past the moon draped entrance, disturbing raven tresses that tumbled down red shoulders before it raised bumps on lightly sun-kissed skin. As the skin cooled under ruby-eyed scrutiny, wakefulness wormed it’s way into a blond prince’s constitution.

Reaching the level needed for action, the blond jerked upright, a gun pointed, cocked and aimed at the silent intruder before the man holding it was even fully conscious.  
Vincent stayed perfectly still, no wariness in his posture, eyes watchful as a Nebil Wolf. Ruby eyes said that the soul behind didn’t care what the Turk-prince did. If he attacked, so would the gunman, rending with claws bleached by the dull light. If the little prince did nothing, so would the ex-Turk.

But cornflower eyes cleared, and the little prince put down his pistol, running his unoccupied hand through mussed blond tresses, “Valentine? Wha-?”

He cut off and stiffened as the brunette next to him stirred, but he only murmured something sleepily and turned over, snuggling a mechanical cat closer to his chest.  
Vincent drug his eyes from the toymaker to Rufus’ own, an eyebrow arching in silent question.

“You don’t tell anyone and I wont,” Shinra whispered dismissively.

Carefully, one of the two most powerful men in the world eased out of bed, wrapping the robe around him that had been hung from the post of the giant bed. As he was lead into the granite and black marble kitchen, Vincent had to spare a thought in wonder for just where the two had gotten a bed that size.

And what they were using it for.

He watched as the heir opened a cupboard, retrieving a glass that he filled with water from the tap. _Hmm, not so spoiled a brat after all._

Which almost changed the out-come of the impromptu meeting. Almost.

“So, is there a reason why you’re breaking and entering on private ShinRa property?” Rufus quirked an eyebrow, the rim of the glass perched on his lower lip.

Vincent didn’t answer at first, watching as the blond tipped the water into his mouth and following it’s path, watching as a pale ~ _ **not as pale as ours**_ ~ throat swallowed.

“Your…proposition…” he began, then trailed off. It was as close to a question as he would come.

“Yes?” Rufus set the glass on the counter, the delicate ‘chink’ barely audible, “It still stands, if that’s what you are wondering. Although, there was no need to wake me for that- but that’s not the question you were going to ask, was it?” the prince crossed his ankles as he leaned gently on the counter, hands folded peacefully, as if he didn’t know what the creature in the room with him could do, as if- ‘ _he didn’t care….’_

Ruby eyes widened a fraction, barely noticeable to any but a trained observer, and almost un-seeable in the dark, but a smirk spread across the prince’s face in the same proportions, and then his answer changed. He should have known better than to underestimate one who hung around Turks, let alone one who hung around _Veld’s_ Turks. It seems the boy had gotten more than shooting lessons from his seedier counterparts.

“I accept,” the gunner said abruptly, “on the condition that my partnership is a shadow one. It must also be understood that I belong to myself. Think of me as a freelancer permanently attached to your Turks.”

Rufus smiled sardonically, “In secret.”

“In secret.”

“That, I can most easily do,” with ease born of long practice, the prince retrieved a decanter and two sniffers from a low cabinet and poured off two generous cups.

_Seems observation wasn’t the only thing he picked up from Tseng_ , Vincent thought dryly as the young man downed the spirit in one go and went back for a refill, this time holding up the glass proudly.

“To secret partnerships.”

“To new alliances,” Vincent corrected, one eyebrow cocked.

“To new alliances, then,” Rufus slammed his second one back, too.

As Rufus poured his sixth glass, Vincent still stubbornly on his first, he turned to the gunman who had been quietly offering observations to the blond’s stories and suggestions.

“I was wondering… if perhaps Cloud shared any of his confidences with you.”

Vincent would dearly like me to say that he started with shock, but in actuality, he had rather expected this turn of events, and would have been heartily disappointed if the Turks had neglected the boy’s training that much.

“Some, yes.” Was all he was willing to share on the subject. Shifting subtly, he hoped his posture would tell the President to back off. No such luck.

“I was wondering…. Has he possibly… has he mentioned…me, in anyway?” it was unusual to see the heir in anyway hesitant or unsure of himself. It was defiantly unusual on a man who always seemed to have his course set, knew all the coordinates and had pre-programmed the navigation four months before he knew he wanted to take a trip.

“Mentioned… in what way?” Vincent was hesitant to touch on this subject, but kept his voice level, if a bit curious. The prince seemed to genuinely want to know what the blond had said. This indicated a desire to be seen well in the swordsman’s eyes, or else fearing what had already been said. The second possibility was highly unlikely, since the only persons that the ex-SOLDIER communicated with were those of AVALANCHE, who had more than likely already formed an opinion of the heir and his priorities. The first fit in better, but to what end?

It wasn’t as if the prince-ling was in need of company; the brunette sleeping in the next room saw to that, and Rufus was apparently quite happy with Reeve judging by the relaxed sprawl the man slept in.

“I-… nevermind. I suppose it’s not really important,” the blond smiled sardonically to the bottom of his cup.

“…” Vincent considered him for a moment, eyes scrutinizing the flushed face, “Cloud has never said anything negative about you, even whilst we were hunting JENOVA and the fallen general. Granted, the ex-SOLDIER rarely says much.”

Rufus smile turned slightly morose and nostalgic as he kept his eyes on his cup’s seat.

The gunman paused again before continuing, “Recently, he has said little about you, or ShinRa. The few comments he has made were of frustrated admonishment, like a parent or uncle lamenting over a favored child.”

The blond’s smile turned dry, “a favored child?”

“As I said.” Vincent nodded, “After all he’s seen, Cloud Strife has more right than most to see the world as children needing guidance. I believe this makes him particularly suited to the wandering hero image you and yours have inadvertently conjured up.”

“Do tell,” the blond murmured dryly.

Vincent let out a quiet sigh and drained the rest of his glass with finality, “I’m glad for the drink, and the opportunity.”

Rufus hummed an acknowledgment and listened as the ex-Turk/renewed Turk padded softly over the 30’000 gil carpet, back onto the balcony and locked the doors with a soft click.

Well, it seemed he might have his work cut out for him, after all.


End file.
